Many MST devices use or process fluid from an external source. For example, MST pressure sensors, printheads or diagnostic ‘lab on a chip’ type devices need to allow fluid into the MST structures within the device. If the fluid is fed to the MST device from a larger supporting structure, then it is usually necessary to seal micron scale conduits in the support to micron scale conduits in the MST device. Accurately aligning the MST device relative to the support and forming a reliable fluid seal is difficult and time consuming.
Inkjet printhead integrated circuits (ICs) are good examples of MST devices that have a number of sealed connections to ink supply conduits. In light of this, the present invention will be described with particular reference to inkjet printhead ICs. However, it will be appreciated that the invention has much broader application than that of inkjet printheads.